


言行一致

by Anisette642



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 女V
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 3





	言行一致

已经是凌晨了。  
窗外的雨好像永远也下不完，淅淅沥沥的雨在厚厚的玻璃外斜斜的给远景罩上一层纱影，V坐在沙发上，把玩着手里的两个药瓶。  
强尼蹲在床头，乐此不疲地逗猫。V还真没想到，那个男人会有这么柔情的一面，就算是对奥特——他的记忆里，也是带着令人蛋疼的渣感。虽然那时候他真的爱她，但温柔也真的没有。或许这个男人的温柔只对猫，或者什么人死后才会有甜言蜜语。  
V从沙发上起来，转身去洗了个澡，然后窝在床上看自己新翻的垃圾——每次找这种有趣的东西都被强尼说成捡垃圾，明明有的东西很有意思。  
“强尼，如果那是垃圾，你武侍乐队的唱片也是垃——圾——哦——还没小吊坠卖的钱多呢。”  
“草，你居然卖我的唱片？”  
“那点钱我看不上，特意拿回来然你看看报价。”眼看强尼终于抬起头闪到自己身边，V很得意地一笑，双手枕在头后面仰倒在床上。  
“呵，那帮人果然不懂我在唱什么。”  
强尼笑得有点讽刺，V从床上爬起来拉住他：“那你唱给我听啊？毕竟这个年代的唱片，已经没有读盘了，不当垃圾卖根本就没法回收。”V就是故意气他，这唱片她还真舍不得买，上面的海报印得挺清晰的。  
他好像点了支烟，可是他又抽不到：“是吗？反正唱的就是那个女孩在我眼前屁股晃来晃去，想把她按在床上草，挺垃圾的。”  
V耸耸肩，从床头扒拉过来烟盒，点了一支用力吸了一口，然后咳了几声。强尼拔掉她手里的烟头：“我这儿又没有夜之城的荒坂臭味，你抽个屁的烟。”  
“这不是看你想抽嘛。”V悬着手，好像手里还夹着什么。  
“我说我想抽你就要做？那你着肺早就烂了。”  
“你强尼是银手铁肺比不过了啊——你言行可真是两幅面孔啊？”  
“是吗？我记得我说炸荒坂塔我就去了，哪儿言行不一致了？”  
这个……混账！  
她可以碰到他，他们两个是在同一个身体里的两个灵魂，他怜惜她，她仰慕他，凭什么——  
“你记性挺差啊，我给你提个醒，就在这儿，一个位置，同一个时间，你站在这儿跟我说——”V调整了一下姿势，坐在了床上，一只手搭在膝盖上看着他，“我就是个被你草的玩意，你他妈倒是说到做到啊？”  
V的声音轻飘飘的，带上些强尼的玩世不恭，这样的语气钻进强尼的耳朵——不，按照他们现在的相处模式，那句话根本就没过脑子直接钻进了他心里，在心里像炸荒坂塔那样轰然炸开，把他为了V恪守的某些东西统统炸成碎片，给他的心炸出了一片狼藉，里面只有一句话：  
草啊。  
他想。  
还撸什么猫，面前这个女人年轻、漂亮、辣得没边，加上共生，他清晰地知道这个女人身上所有的优点和敏感点。这他妈比云顶性偶匹配还魔幻，直接把他们两个配上了。  
垃圾荒坂终于做了点实事儿。这小丫头比他见过的任何一个姑娘都热心，他能直接看她的脑子，知道里面包含的东西全是——  
“强尼。”  
她把他拉到了床上。  
“我希望你说到做到。”  
妈的现在就给这小丫头看看他到底能不能做到，他不做只是因为怕吓着小姑娘而已。  
强尼顺势压住了V，低头吻上她的唇，手上动作利落地把她身上的衣服剥了个干净，银手托着她的头，手指穿进她的发轻轻挠着她的后脑勺。  
明明是一团数据，他却清晰地闻到了她头上的洗发水的香味，好像还有一股子奶味儿。强尼在V的唇上舔了一下，顺着奶香向下嗦着，直接嗦到奶香的源头咬了一口。  
“草，你是狗吗？”  
V狠狠拍了这男人后背一巴掌，伸手拉开他的裤子。冰凉的指尖触及发烫的腿根，渐渐深入那淫糜的丛林。细嫩的手指像白蛇一般，在黑色的干枯杂草之中穿行。那鲜红的蛇头仿佛有毒，可却像蟒蛇一般，摸到了自己的猎物慢慢绞杀，纠缠着让猎物吐出最后一口白沫。  
谁又说这个女人不是一条毒蛇呢？  
奶香味浓郁得让强尼脑子发昏，吮吸着甘香的乳房让他回想起他死前的时候。她的乳房细腻得让人爱不释手，每一寸肌肤都像海豚一样嫩滑。海豚是除了人类之外为了快感而进行性行为的唯一生物，在海水之中畅游的他们几乎和人类一样聪明，细嫩水滑的肌肤让谁都忍不住想去抚摸。海豚的吻啄开窄小的海峡，潮湿而阴暗的深海却带给海豚无可比拟的温暖。  
她是他的海豚。  
当小海豚在狭窄的甬道之中用吻探寻着开门的按钮时，强尼的胡子还在她双乳上蹭着。胡子让V感觉很痒，她把强尼的头抱住让他闷在自己胸上，反正又不会闷死你，实在不行这也他妈算是安乐死，你死在我身上赚翻了。  
强尼直接把人拥在怀里：“那你就是被狗日了。”  
他那绝顶的唇一路向下在她肚脐打着圈，头上细腻的双乳坠在他发顶，小小的海豚在窄小的甬道里用力撞击开门的按钮，那双乳就拍打在强尼头顶，强尼听见V发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“爽吗？”  
他的声音低沉而性感，V不知道怎么回事，那声音就从耳边冒出。天知道这个男人正利用自己赛博幽灵的特性，转而变成了背后抱着她，他就这个德行。V能感觉到小海豚在身体里转了个圈，顶着那开门的按钮摩擦着四壁旋转。毒蛇的指甲抓住了强尼的手臂，在他手臂上留下了红痕和令人颤抖的划拉金属的声音。  
“强尼，你还真他妈的会玩……”微微阖上眼皮的女人享受着这男人兑现的言语，她想上这个男人很久了，谁说女人上男人非得要做点什么，她直接让他自己动不可以吗？省得自己动还享受了，可不比草他省事？  
“果然是强尼银手，真够劲儿。来，汪一声给我瞧瞧。”  
强尼挑眉：“你骂谁呢？”  
“我可没骂人啊，是你说的当我日了狗了。”  
“呵，看来你这丫头玩的还挺野啊？”  
“没您老野，五十多年前就那么会玩。”  
V的声音一顿一顿的，体内的东西撞着，连带着自己整个人的声音都晃了起来。  
“我怎么闻到一股酸味呢？”  
他耳边的长发扫在她的脸颊上，耳鬓厮磨着吞吐着对方的气息。V没有回答这个问题：“您这狗比可真能拆家，我肚子里快被你拆烂了。”  
她听见他低低笑了起来。  
“你就是老子的盘肉，老子啃了别人谁也别想沾上一点。”  
银手在那盘肉中挑出酸甜的糖浆，晶莹的糖浆带着点白色抹到了海豚的小腹。V的脸上带上满足的潮红，背着手拢住强尼的头。强尼抓住她的手按在她头顶，低头吻住那缺水而喘息的口。她的唇齿中带着一股特有的甜味，比烟好闻多了，要是天天能吃这盘子肉，他还抽什么烟！  
“好啊。”  
V睁开了眼睛，用力翻身骑上银手的腰：“那来吃我啊。”


End file.
